How Far Would you Go
by Kate Barker
Summary: Shows how far people will go to protect the ones they love
1. Chapter 1

_How Far Would You Go?_

**_This is the question_**

******_How far would you go for the One You Love?_**

**_How Far would You go to keep them safe?_**

**_How Far Would You Go To Protect Them?_**

Growing up as the daughter of a Mafia Boss hasn't always been easy since I can remember I have struggled with the constant presence of minders and bodyguards as it happens my Dad doesn't really like me to rely on the fact that our name instils fear into people as I started college I went by the name of Kate Hale instead of Kathryn Sarpa

Walking into the cafeteria I look around at every table a few people take no notice some look at me and smile at 1 table full with students a couple look at me and smile when they realise who I am smiling back I grab myself a sandwich and a can of DP and walk over reaching the table I go to speak but a girl (my dad would describe as a Costituito puttana) looks at me.

"Can't you see there is no space for you?"

"Oh I think there is one space"

"Oh Yeah where?"

Grabbing the back of her chair I pull it away and dumps her on her arse

"There's a space right there now"

"Hey Bitch that's my seat"

"Not anymore"

Getting to her feet she straightens her skirt

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here with your fake Italian jewellery and your fake breasts"

"I'm the person who has stolen the seat you sit in and the friends you had"

"You think you're gonna just fit in here we don't like outsiders and least of all fake outsiders"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately if anyone here is fake it's you and FYI Sweetheart your plastic surgeon needs to be struck off….your breasts are lopsided"

"I'll have you know my surgeon is the best"

"Haa yeah the best at Fuck ups"

"I paid £30.000 for these"

"I'd ask for a refund"

"How much did you pay for those implants?"

"I paid nothing…cause these are all down to Mother Nature"

"Yeah…sure they are"

"We shall ask these nice young men"

Turning to the Blonde to my left I wink

"So Cutie….are these Fake or Natural"

"Mmmm…they are definitely Natural"

"Are you touching her up?"

"Oh Hell Yeah"

"Jasper…."

"What?"

"You're touching up a whore in front of me"

"You want a touch too Sweetheart"

"I wouldn't touch you if I was dying"

"No but a lot of the guys here have touched you"

"I'll have you know I am faithful"

"Yeah right you are….let's see Dark Haired Guy in the corner The Twins by the door entire football team AND the Vice Principal"

"I have never been with any of them"

"Keep telling yourself that Love"

"I haven't"

"We believe you….NOT"

Watching her flounce off I turn my head back to the Blonde

"I'm sorry"

"Hey don't worry about it"

"She was your girlfriend"

"Easy come easy go"

"I'm still sorry"

"Puttana's like her a dime a dozen round here"

"Hey….I hope you're not including us in that category Jazz"

"Would I call you girls that?"

"You called me something similar a while ago"

"Ahh…that was a genuine case of mistaken identity"

"Yeah…mistook me for Abigail"

"You were in her little circle"

"God that was the worst mistake of my life"

"But you saw the light"

"Hell Yeah"

"Hallelujah"

Leaning closer to me

"God I've missed you Kate"

"I missed you too Jazzy"

"I'm really glad you're back"

"So am I"

"Are we getting together tonight?"

"I hope so"

"I have a meeting with your Dad at 8"

"Why… you seeing my Dad?"

"He has a new assignment for us"

Turning my head away I sigh

"What is it Cutie?"

"My Dad is bound to be sending you away"

"Hey….just wait til tonight"

Looking down I put my hands to my face

"Kate…. l'amore della mia vita ... Sono qui per l'eternità con te

"Jazz ... promettimi che non mi lascerai mai"

"Mai il mio amore"

"Hey….enough of the Italian speak you too not all of us can speak it"

"Sorry"

"I have no idea what he just said but it sounded as sexy as hell"

"Mmm it is sexy to hear"

"Il mio cuore è tuo bambino"

"Per sempre"

"Per sempre"

"I have no idea what that meant but it sounded so romantic"

"It means Forever"

"Where you declaring your love for each other?"

"Yes we were"

"How will that go down with your Dad?"

"I don't know"

"Will he be against it?"

"As he says plenty of times 'You can't stand in the way of True Love'"

"And yours is True Love"

"Yes it is"

Walking me to my next class he drapes his arm across my shoulders putting my arm around his waist I softly trail my fingers up his side looking down at me he kisses my head softly pulling me into a hug he kisses my head putting my hands on his waist I look up at him putting his hand to my face

"Fino a dopo il mio amore eterno"

"Il mio cuore soffre senza di te"

"Pensate a me per facilitare il vostro cuore il mio amore"

"Sempre"

Kissing me softly he moves back biting my lip I sigh

"Oh Wow that is so romantic"

"He is kinda romantic"

"Kinda…I would kill for someone to treat me like that"

"You don't know the half of it believe me"

"Huh…confused"

"I'll tell you later..it's too public here?

"Ok"

"Well..Well..Well if it isn't Little Miss High and Mighty"

"Look girls it's Low and Sleazy"

"More like Low and Skanky"

"You think you're so amusing"

"I don't think I know"

"I know one thing for sure"

"What's that then?"

"This"

Pulling her hand from behind her back she sweeps it across my stomach sucking my breath in I feel the slow burn rush through my body placing my hand against my stomach I feel a warm liquid move across my palm lifting it up to my eyeline I look around as everyone starts shouting and screaming Zoe grabs Mercedes and holds her against the wall by her throat getting right into her face, Danny is on the phone screaming for an ambulance Zede is using all his strength to hold Shal back from launching herself at Mercedes looking past everyone I see Jazz stood watching it all unfold walking slowly towards me he grabs me as my knees buckle dropping to the floor with me he cradles me in his arms pressing our hands over the wound looking up he focuses on Mercedes and in a cold, lifeless voice he speaks

"Si pagherà per questo con la vita"

Costituito puttana- Made up whore

l'amore della mia vita ... Sono qui per l'eternità con te - The love of my life ... I'm here for eternity with you

Jazz ... promettimi che non mi lascerai mai- Jazz...promise me you'll never leave me

Mai il mio amore- Never my love

Il mio cuore è tuo bambino- My heart is yours Baby

Per sempre- Forever

Fino a dopo il mio amore eterno- Until later my eternal love

Il mio cuore soffre senza di te- My heart aches without you

Pensate a me per facilitare il vostro cuore il mio amore- Think of me to ease your heart my love

Sempre- Always

Si pagherà per questo con la vita- You will pay for this with your life


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jazz's POV_**

Turning I hear Mercedes Irritating voice looking back I see a glint of something silver catch the light swinging round I start to walk back quickening my pace I try to shout out but all too soon I see the front of Kate's shirt starting to turn from white to a deep shade of red watching the others the noise levels escalate looking up at Kate's face she looks back at me her face slowly turning ghostly white putting her hand to her stomach the blood seeps through her fingers moving closer I grab her as she slowly drops down to the floor holding her closer I press my hand over hers looking up into Mercedes face and in a cold lifeless voice

"Si pagherà per questo con la vita"

Looking down I press my hand firmly against Kate's groaning I press my lips to her head and whisper softly to her

"Ssh..Angel"

"Jazz"

"Don't speak"

Looking into her eyes I can see she is struggling to keep them open

"Kate...Angel don't close your eyes"

"Tired"

"Stay with me"

"So tired Jazz"

"No…don't go to sleep"

"Tired"

"Danny…get the car"

"Jazz…we have lessons"

"Do I look like I care right now I'm struggling with 2 things…1. Keeping my girlfriend from falling asleep and 2. The urgent need to tear HER apart limb from scrawny limb..so excuse me if getting to lessons is a little less important right now"

"Can't get the car close enough Jazz"

"Drive it into the corridor if you have to Danny"

"Hang on Jazz"

"Shal…Go get the bed from the Medical Bay"

"I'm on it"

"Zoe..go get something to help stop the bleeding"

"What about her"

"Oh let me deal with her"

"Zede…I want her alive"

"I'm not planning on hurting her…much"

"Jazz…backed the car up to the doors"

"Nice one Danny…just need the girls to hurry back"

"Err…Jazz…Zede looks a little shall we say..mad"

"No he's not mad he's gone past mad…He's just about ready to explode"

"Ohh…that's not good at all"

"Nope not good at all for her"

Looking up at her she has the look of a petrified animal waiting to be slaughtered well I'd look scared if someone 6 foot 4 was slowly coming towards me with a manical look in their eye and an Iron Bar in their hand (What the hell am I saying I AM 6 FOOT 4 but I don't have the Iron Bar) Oh Man that's really gonna hurt..well it will be agony to her..daily occurance for him (Well not daily as such…roughly twice a week) Watching him bring his arm back he swings the Iron bar full force down onto her knee Jesus she screams like a wild animal and the bone shattering makes even my stomach turn and I can usually handle that kind of thing

Grabbing her by her collar he drags her up and says in a cold vindictive voice

"That is just for starters you have a whole lot of pain left to endure"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kate's POV**_

Opening my eyes I look up into Jazz's eyes reaching my hand up I touch his face

"Jazz"

"Kate…My Angel ever since I met you I can't stop thinking about you and all the time we spent together have been the best times I can tell you anything and you won't judge me all the times I've gone off the rails you've been there for me the nights I'd spend at your house I'd sit for hours watching you sleep and hearing my name on your lips was so nice to hear made me feel like you needed me"

"Jazz I do need you"

"You're hurt cause of me"

"No Jazz"

"What I do is dangerous?"  
"I know it is"

"Kate…you will be in constant danger being around me"

"Jazz…can we talk about this when she is in the hospital?"

"No Shal…there is nothing to talk about"

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"She is in this state cause of me..cause of what I choose to do"

"Yes and she understands the dangers of it all"

"No..I want her out of it"

"You don't mean that?"

"Yes I do Shal"

"No you don't..if you do this you will regret it"

"I want her safe

"And she will be with you Jazz"

"No she will never be safe with me"

"We..WILL..continue this at the hospital and so help you if you are not there I will find you and I may be a girl but I'll do a very good at trying to kick your ass"

"Shal"

"Kate it's alright"

"Jazz"

"He's here"

"Shal I love him"

"I know you do babe you're perfect for each other"

"But he..."

"Sssh he feels exactly the way you do he's just having a little wobble"

"How?"

"He thinks he's putting you in danger"

"I...want to...talk to him"

"There's plenty of time for that"

"Tell him I love him"

"You can tell him yourself"

"Please"

"Ok"

"Thank you"

"We'll see you soon"

Being lifted into the ambulance I look up and see Jazz and the look on his face makes me want to scream trying to speak I can't get any words out before sleep overtakes me.

_**Third Party POV**_

Hearing the Emergency Call

'Code 3

5 minutes out

Female 18,

Knife Wound to abdomen

Signficant Blood Loss

BP 120/68

Pulse thready and weak

Losing conciousness'

Running to the ER I shout for my team to prepare ..Hearing the sirens wailing I look up and see the entourage before the patient even gets through the door

"What the hell…who are all of you?"

"They're with me"

" Hale"

"Dr…?"

"Dr..Davis"

"Dr Davis..the young lady in that Ambulance is my daughter Kate…and you will do everything in your power to make sure she survives and if by any chance she happens to not survive..everyone who works on her will meet with a little accident and their families will have accidents…Understand me"

" Sir"

"Oh and these 3 young men will stay in this room…see the Blonde one…for god sake don't piss him off cause right now he is at breaking point cause my Daughter just happens to be his girlfriend"

" "

"If you think those 3 are bad you wait til my adopted Daughters get here they are worse if you get on the wrong side of them"

" Sir

_**Jazz's POV**_

Walking into the hospital I see the trolley with Kate lying on it being pushed through the doors hurrying to her side I take her hand bringing it to my lips I kiss her fingers softly

" Angelo ... Non mi lasciare il mio mondo è vuoto senza te"

"Sir...you need to leave"

"NOOOO"

"Let us take care of her"

"I want to stay"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't take her from me"

"Jazz...come on let them help her"

"I won't leave her"

"Jazz please..."

"I can't be away from her it hurts"

"I know it does"

"Jasper"

"Mason"

"Have you seen her?"

"They won't let me be with her"

"Daniel...take him out"

"NOOOOOOO"

""Jasper...Go I will stay with her"

"I can't lose her Mason"

"None of us can"

"She binds us all together"

Watching Mason walk into the room

"Jazz please I promise we won't go far"

"I..can't leave her"

"Jazz..please you're doing her no good like this"

"I won't leave her"

Grabbing me by my jacket Danny pushes me against the wall

"Now you listen to me Jasper I know you'll make me regret this and frankly right now I don't care but you will come with me we are going for a walk and you will Try to calm down cause if you don't I will make sure you don't get back in there and I think that will hurt you more...now MOVE"

Letting go of me I straighten my jacket looking at him he raises his eyebrows and I walk in front of him walking close behind me pushing the doors open I look up...Oh My God what the hell are they doing here putting his hand against my back I nod at the silent gesture

"Ahh..Jasper...how nice to see you"

"What do you want Mike?"

"Here to see my Sister...someone decided to shatter her kneecap"

"That's a shame"

"How is Kathryn?"

"You don't say her name"

"Such a shame A very pretty little thing look very sexy laying in my bed"

"You lay one finger on her and I will slowly decapitate you leaving you alive long enough to watch your heart stop beating"

"Jazz...lets go"


	4. Chapter 4

Letting Danny drag me away I can feel my temper rising

"Danny...get all the stuff from the car"

" ...why?

"Just do this please"

"Sure"

Leaning against the wall I watch as Danny puts all my things in a holdall putting it beside me he looks at me. Smiling I pick up the iron bar taking a deep breath I walk towards the front of the car swinging my arm back I smash the headlights working my way up the bonnet totally oblitorating it then on to the windscreen taking a swing at the wing mirrors they hang on by a thin wire working my way around the sides I demolish the car standing back I look at the car

"Feeling better"

"A bit...Man I loved that car"

"You'd rather have a dead car than a dead girlfriend"

"I swear to you I will have that little Weasels head"

"No doubt you will Jazz...but we need to get Kate well first"

"This is war..noone hurts my Angel and lives"

"Too right"

"Ohhh...someone's pissed you off"

"Too Right they have"

"Was it the brother of a certain loud mouthed Skank"

"Mhm"

"And you only battered the car..I'd expect his face to have been mangled in with it too"

"All in good time"

"Oh I so wanna be there when that happens"

"Me too"

"Woah...Hang on girls..you know the rules in the family"

"Yeah...No Girls or Woman to be present"

"Exactly"

"It's not exactly something we want you too see"

"That is so not fair"

"Yeah..we want in"

"No Way I am not having My Sisters involved"

"Come on Jazz We are a family"

"Yeah...A Family that stays together plays together"

"Yeah the 6 Musketeers"

"Oh No don't you dare use my words against me Shal"

"I'll keep on til you let us"

"No I dont want you seeing it"

"Come on Jazz I can help"

"Err...How?"

"I can plan the perfect-ish disposal and have none of it lead back to us"

"She has a point there Jazz"

"Thank you Dan...and I thought you were on my side"

"I am...normally but Shal is right"

"Thank you"

"I need to speak to the Dads and Zede"

"Zede's a pushover"

"Zedes a pushover for what?"

"Your girlfriend wants in on Mikes downfall"

"Well...she is good at the planning"

"Oy..."

"Ok, Ok she's good at the..."

"Basically I'm good at the whole takedown"

"When did you do a takedown?"

"Couple of weeks ago"

"And I never knew"

"You were...occupied"

"Woah...that wasn't being occupied that was keeping an eye on the enemy"

"More like self presevation and keeping her hands off you"

"Oh Haha Zede"

_**MASON'S POV**_

Standing at the door of Resus I watch as all the Drs and Nurses crowd around Kate's bed twisting my ring I mutter Italian under my breath looking around at everyone who walks close to the room I eye them suspiciously I know it's bad to say but the safety of my Daughter and adopted children is the most important thing to me and being in my line of work makes me suspicious of everyone unless you are in my inner circle turning back to the window I watch as the trolley is wheeled towards me

"Where are you taking her?"

"She needs to go to the OR"

"Why?"

"To stop the bleeding and repair the inner damage"

"I want to come"

"Sir..you know the rules"

"I want 2 of my boys outside the room"

"Sir this hospital is very secure"

"I still want them there as extra protection"

"Sir we have to go"

Grabbing 2 of my boys I tell them to follow Kate's Dr closely but not to get in the way watching them go I make my way to find my children standing in the doorway I watch as Jasper takes an Iron bar to his car watching him I feel like I'm bursting with pride at least I know if anything gets him worked up he will take his anger out on objects and not Kate

Listening to Jasper and Daniel talking I notice the determined look in Jasper's eye and knowing him the way I do he is planning something and in my experience of Jasper it will be well thought of and carried out in the most painful and methodical way more than likely the others will also be involved but knowing my other 2 Daughters they will be right in the middle of it not that I am happy about that but those 2 are firecrackers and when they get it in their heads to do something you either let them do it or face their wrath

_**Jazz's POV**_

Looking up I see Mason coming towards us and as normal his expression is unreadable

"Papa..No.. Dicami niente male."

"No..Jasper calm down..she is safe...they needed to operate"

"Operate...and she's alone?"

"No..The Twins are with her"

"Mike is here...with Mercedes"

"Mercedes..did this"

"Yes Papa..but I took great pleasure in keeping her quiet"

"And I assume you two will silence her permanantly"

"With pleasure Papa"


End file.
